SpotQuest
Click 2267864566%3Assc-500591890788 HERE to see the SpotQuest sporecast. SpotQuest is Pettamapossum's largest adventure series to date, and is thought to be the very first Mascotian Adventure Series. It ended abruptly at Act 14, but was then remade in the much better and more accurate SpotQuest Re:Gummed. It is still being created to this day. SpotQuest Re:Gummed also sports an easier difficulty, an updated storyline, and even more easter eggs. The story revolved around the unlikely hero, Spot. He may not be the most lovable character, or the bravest and smartest, but he may shape up in this grand adventure to save all of Mascotia. The thought-to-be-chosen-one must rescue the Sprite of each region, and use their powers to stop a great monster that is the wielder of a cursed gem known as Nauo. 'CHAPTER ONE -' Act One - Hibernation Horrors Hibernating for the dry season in his mud cocoon, Spot was rudely awoken by his alarm clock. After hitting the snooze button repeatedly until the entire thing exploded into a fireball, he realized what that meant. It was finally Spring, better known in Spond as the Wet Season! The pond would be full and all the minnows would return and swim around cheerfully! His friends could visit again and they could have wacky misadventures, like always! He began a monologue about his own greatness, then tried calling his friends. Phone wouldn't work. It is rather hard to be on time with your payments when you have to hibernate for five months. Apparently the lock to his private trophy room was broken open. He shrugged it off and assumed it was one of his friends borrowing something. After checking the fridge for food, Spot headed up to bask in the sweet, sweet sunlight. He got more than he bargained for. The water was gone. Everything was buried in salt and sand. Minnow skeletons littered the windy desert. The salt and sand stung his eyes, and the sun scorched his skin. After a few minutes of panicking, tantrums, and shaking his fist at the sky, Spot steps on an empty bottle and it breaks under his fin. Then he notices another. And another. This many empty bottles of Booze can only mean one thing... Drunk Lobster was here recently! Spot crawled overdramatically across the wasteland and reached the alchoholic crustacean's house. It was trashed! The entire thing was knocked over! Of course, that was from last year's Christmas party. But the home was buried under feet of sand, and abandoned, which was worrying. Spot began to panic, but quickly snapped out of it, as he remembered that the deeper end of Spot Pond was always full of at least some water. Stauroteuthis and Blackdevil never migrated for the dry season like the rest of his neighbors. As Spot headed for the deep end, his spine tingled. He was being watched. He turned around and let out a feminine shriek in surprise. There was a giant glowing orb hovering behind him. He sensed an eerie presence within. He called out at it, but it simply hovered there. Spot could've sworn he heard a faint voice say "follow", and then the mysterious glowing orb was flying off! Spot immediately chased it. It flew over the horizon where he could not follow, then zipped back past him towards the deeper end of Spot Pond. Spot pushed his out of shape body to its limits, frantically flopping after the orb of light. As he pursued, he noticed all of his friends' summer homes trashed as well. He finally caught up to the sprite - until it flew behind a wall of wind that whipped up impassable dust devils. He couldn't progress any further. Then, he heard the faint voice again! "...To follow... I give.... power of wind..." A small glowing stone shaped like a lighning bolt fell from the sky. Spot picked up the Bolt of Slicing, and the wall of wind was torn away, causing the stone to vanish right out of his fins. He headed down the slope, and the sprite disappeared where Stauroteuthis' trench used to be. Then Spot saw something traumatic. There was his best friend, Stauroteuthis! But he did not move or reply to Spot's calls. He was dead. Spot shouted and mourned, then suddenly, the faint voice picked up again, but this time, clearly heard. "I will tell you everything." "Who said that?!", shouted Spot. The lungfish couldn't believe his eyes. It was... Stauroteuthis? No! It was his spirit, hovering over his own carcass. Spot is absolutely terrified of ghosts, and can't stand them. He couldn't help but utter a bellowing scream, scratching his already dry throat. Spiriteuthis calmed Spot by speaking to him, in a voice no one had ever heard come out of the cephalopod's body. It was not a bleating of any sort. It was a cool, calm, reassuring voice. "Hello Spot. I have much to tell you." "Stauroteuthis?!" "Get a steady footing. I will take you to the pillar." A bright light engulfed him, and Spot was transported to a mysterious cave at the center of Mascotia. Act Two - The Sacred Pillar Spot found himself in an enourmous underwater cavern, full of ruins, glowing motes, and a great big pillar at its center. The water was cold and refreshing, and had an indescribable taste to it. Before him stood - er, floated Stauroteuthis. "Welcome Spot. Welcome to the Sacred Pillar, hub of Mascotia, lying at its center." Stauroteuthis explained what Mascotia was to Spot. Spot was bewildered by the strange sights. Suddenly hearing that his entire world was a flat space between dimensions greatly confused the apathetic lungfish even further. Spot began to panic again, and had many questions to ask. His brain overloaded. "I see you are still frazzled," said Stauroteuthis. "I don't blame you. Have a look around to calm your nerves." Ten smaller pillars were placed around the great one, and the entire structure was surrounded by ten different podiums, each with a unique symbol on them. "These are the Warp Stones, that when activated by a Sprite's magic, can teleport you to the ten different regions in Mascotia, each plagued by the curse of Nauo." Stauroteuthis explained. Spot asked what Nauo was. Apparently, it is a terrifying relic that controls weather, dimensional shifts, and the decay of the land. It is a terrible thing to have fall into the wrong hands. As luck would have it, it had fallen in the wrong hands... The wielder of Nauo had wrought this destruction onto Spond. The life-giving rains never came, and the sun burned brighter than ever before. Even worse, it seemed each region was plauged by a different curse. "We do not know who the wielder of Nauo is, as the tablet does not tell." Spot then inquired about the stone tablet of prophecy. Stauroteuthis replied, "This ancient tablet tells of Nauo, and the air-breathing one who may be able to stop the coming doom. Some foul creature has seized it, through methods unknown, and has used it to curse ten regions, as well as the ten sprites that protect them. Nauo was only known in the most ancient writings such as this. The land that held it was long ago swallowed by the Abyss." The wise octopus then pointed to the centerpiece of the cavern with an ectoplasmic tentacle. "This is the Sacred Pillar. It does more than hold up the cave's infrastructure - it is the source of all the magic in this cavern." Spot knew well that magic existed. It had been demonstrated before him many times. "The ten columns that surround the pillar each hold the magic of a Sprite. Unfortunately, the other Sprites have all been captured by the wielder of Nauo, and sealed away, each guarded by monsters rallied and created by Nauo's wielder." "When the call of Sprites is given out, ten beings of normal flesh will become the ten sprites of the regions. In this transition phase, the Sprites were vulnerable, and this is when the wielder of Nauo trapped their souls. Only I escaped, because when the call went off, I used my powers to discard my body and become a spectre. I am the Sprite of Memories." Spot talked after a long peroid of listening intently, something he is not known to do well. "So, you're the Sprite of Spond?" "Yes, but I can only use a small amount of my true powers, as my Sprite body was stolen away, just like all of the others. It is currently guarded by a creature you are well familiar with. But I doubt you will be happy to see it now. It waits for you past the salt flats." "So why am I important in all of this?" "Because the tablet says that the fate of Mascotia - and beyond - will rest in the hands of the chosen one. The chosen one is a fish that can conquer land, river, lake, and seawater." After his ego was sufficiently stroked, Spot accepted his destiny as the chosen hero. Suddenly, one of the warp stones began to light up. "I will use my remaining power to transport you back to Spond. Get my power back so we can save the others! Step onto the podium of memories to be transported back to your lakebed. We are all counting on you." And with that, Spot stepped on the stone podium and found himself in the middle of the dustbowl that was once Spot Pond. Act Three - The Mailman Came At Midday Spot found the slope that exits Spot Pond. But there was an enormous wall of wind, yet again, and Spot did not have a bolt of slicing this time. As he looked over, he saw a strange object known as a sound rock. It danced a little, almost as if it wanted to be sung to. It may have been the heat, or the stress that got to him, but Spot threw his dignity to the side and began to sing to the enchanted rock. It hissed and shook in disapproval. Spot looked around. There were undead monsters stalking him. After gumming them all to death, a bird flew over and landed nearby. It was Sam. What was he doing here? Spot approached. Apparently, Sam was the new mail carrier. He brought Spot a letter and package from McSttupad. Inside the package was McSttupad's family heirloom, the legendary Sea Robin's Flute. It allows Spot to communicate with sound rocks! Act Four - Bridge Over Troubled Monsters Sam gave Spot his extra satchel to hold the Sea Robin's Flute, then flew off after Spot complained about the fashion consequences. Approaching the sound rock, Spot opened the instruction manual, which only held one song - the song of slicing. Apparently impediments in the path can be removed with this tune, as it summons a bolt of slicing when played. Spot used this technique to enter the lakebed of Waterflea Pond. Many Pit-Worms dotted the area. Spot stumbled apon a singing fish plaque that relayed him instructions in rhyme, set up by Bubba. After many stairs and ladders later, he reached the top of a cliff. There, he had to cross a bridge patrolled by ravenous Glaarks, squawking Enfaums, and Bony Minnows. On the other side of the cliff, Spot discovered a geothermal vent and a underwater tunnel. He used the geothermal vent to launch himself over a wall and into another section of the lakebed, where he met Lee, the water-flea poet. Lee told Spot to keep an eye out for his writings that had blown away in the wind, the scrolls of secrets. Spot used another geothermal vent to launch back over the wall and enter the aquatic tunnel. Inside, he ran into a live rosy minnow! What a relief! But then he noticed something wrong. The minnow had bloodshot eyes and glistening fangs. Suddenly, more attacked, and Spot fought for his life. Ironically, the things that made up Spot's staple diet were trying to eat him. After defeating them, the lungfish swam up an exit in the tunnel, and found himself in a room full of artifacts. Act Five - A Tale of Two Ponds Spot wandered through mysterious old caves full of artifacts and worthless old junk. There, he discovered an old goby hermit by the name of Taran. Apparently, Taran knew a lot about Mascotia, particularly Spond. He explained to Spot they were under the lake he was named after, Lake Taran. It too, had dried up from the curse. Taran knew of the killer minnows, the missing sprite, and Spot's Quest. Spot was definitely weirded out by this. According to Taran, another lungfish had been watching him. Spot had never known another lungfish before, so this was exciting, yet creepy news. Spot remembered Stauroteuthis' words of the great beast that had his body prisoner. "I cannot take this beast on alone, my gums ache from my travels." He asked if Taran had a sword. Taran did, unfortunately, it was rusted and dull. Apparently, this sword had some significance. It had the power to kill and wither away its victims. It was once used to seal away the soul of the queen of a killer fish clan, thousands of years ago. In order to restore the blade, Spot had to run a few errands and look for ingredients. Topside, Spot discovered a Muskie gasping for water. It was Mark, a good friend of Taran's. Spot led him back to the flooded cave, fighting off freakish undead salt flies. Upon reuniting with Taran, Mark told of their friend, Nippy, who had the final ingredient for forging the blade. Spot headed up to a dried conifer patch to find that Nippy was dead. The drought had killed the sensitive plant-being. Spot buried him and grabbed the final ingredient, returning to tell Mark and Taran of Nippy's fate. There was relief to know that Nippy had sown his seeds, and would reemerge alive if the rains came soon enough. Spot knew he had to bring them back soon. Taran and Mark forged the venomous Blade Of Withering, and gave it to Spot. Whoever was responsible for this catastrophe would pay. Act Six - Viper's Quest 1 - The Icicle King Meanwhile, on the mighty summit of Northfish, Viper, the masked warrior and bane of all evil had discovered an impostor was stealing artifacts and taking his role as the chosen one. After some meditation, Viper resumed training. He would find this 'Spot' character. And he would rain justice down upon the miscreant's head. The knife-throwing hero descended Northfish to search for clues. Many evil beasts stalked the icy caverns and paths. Viper knew that the curse had reached Northfish. After slaying every last one of the beasts, something caught his eye. A bird flew overhead - unwittingly flying right past the beast of the mountain skies - the Icicle King! Akaila saved the bird, who turned out to be Sam, and defeated the godlike condor in an epic (yet unfortunately short) battle. When Sam noticed Viper, he was terrified! Viper was not the most social fellow. He was extremely territorial, and would issue a death-threat with full intent on fulfilling it. With a knife at his neck, Sam had to give answers. He told of Spot and his quest. Viper was enraged. This was to be HIS quest. His destiny. He stole a tracking device Sam used to locate Spot, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Find Spot... find the artifacts. Act Seven - Technical Difficulties Proudly holding the Blade of Withering, Spot performed a stupid little victory dance. Taran explained to Spot that he could locate the beast keeping Stauroteuthis' body prisoner by reaching his computer and tracing the Sprite's energy signature... but he would need Mark's help, who could not return to land in his condition. Taran had created a device called the prototype AirGills that would allow Mark to move freely on land without fear of suffocation or dehydration. After a bout of complaining and whining, Spot fetched them the AirGills and returned, complaining and whining some more. With the AirGills equipped, Taran and Mark worked on the computers. Spot flopped back into a recliner. Suddenly, electricity flew everywhere, smoke billowed, and computer components exploded. Spot squirmed over to ask Taran what happened. Apparently, some freak virus had been unleashed upon them. It appeared that it was intended to kill. Fortunately, Taran had all the data he needed in a flash drive, so none of the integral data was damaged. The computer however, was toast. Taran mourned his computer, then set to work repairing it. Mark told of an eerie image that appeared before him that chilled him to the bone. Suddenly, the three froze. They could hear croaking. Gigantic skeletal croakers had been revived and were attacking. Spot held them off until Taran and Mark were able to repair the damage and activate the defenses. The zombified frogs fell limp, dead again. Act Eight - The Saltstinger Taran brought up a hologram map of the Spond region. Spot needed to ascend to the Mt. Mountain spring, the source of all of Spond's water. No doubt the drought had something to do with the sprite trapped there. Mark then brought up an hologram of the haunting image that he saw before. It was a mostly binary file named 7423.exe, and was also the name of the virus that attacked them out of left field. The hologram had big jaws full of teeth, and eyes that peered through your soul. It was just downright creepy. It was time for Spot to head on and leave Lake Taran. Mark and Taran wished him luck and promised to mail him any further information they might discover. Spot found an exit that he needed a bolt of slicing to enter. A sound rock was nearby, but it was malfunctioning, spraying sparks, and making strange garbled noises. Apparently the clockwork artifact had a gear ripped out of it. It took a while, but Spot finally found the gear. It lied out in the middle of a sandy bowl, unguarded. Spot began to reach for it, when suddenly in a burst of fire, a titanic salamander hellion appeared before him. It was the Saltstinger Monitor. An epic battle ensued, and the weakened lungfish finally triumphed. As the dark salamander fell to the ground lifeless, it popped right back up in another burst of fire. It was hopeless! Suddenly, a knife went flying through the air and hit the Saltstinger in the neck. It was killed instantly. Spot found who threw the knife. It was a mysterious lungfish ninja, wearing a bone mask. "You threw that knife? Thanks man, you saved my-" "SILENCE!", shotued Viper. "Draw your weapon." Act Nine - Viper's Sting (Miniboss) Viper held the gear that Spot needed to proceed. They both got into a battle of epic proportions. Viper had the ability to throw knives, create smoke bombs, call in a meteor shower, and create shadow clones. Spot retaliated with more throwing knives, and his Blade of Withering. Viper was downed. Spot had just barely won. When Spot preened his feathers and puffed out his chest, he spoke of being the chosen one. Viper simply replied, "Why would your friend lie to you like that?" Viper then scurried away in humiliation, and Spot grabbed the gear. He wasn't sure what Viper meant. But he was so close to the first sprite, he could almost taste it. Act Ten - The Mountain Path With the gear once again inserted into the ancient sound rock, Spot played the Song of Slicing on his flute. A blot of slicing appeared in midair, then crashed onto the lungfish hero's cranium. As he pulled himself together, Spot used the bolt to remove the rubble in his path. Before him, he saw even more desert. The slope began to head up, and Spot found himself in a canyon full of pit worms, zombified lakedwellers, and a bizarre monster known as a Serpence. He used a geothermal vent to fly over a large hill, and touched down in a flooded cave. This mazelike cave held more Killer Minnows, which were no problem to Spot now that he had the Blade of Withering. A few deformed mutant minnows were found there as well, and provided a much greater challenge. Eventually Spot reached the other side of the canyon through the subterranian passages, and found himself in the presence of a titanic adult pitworm. With his path blocked, Spot issued a manly challenge to the towering annelid-hellion. As he walked into a fight he would clearly lose, he was suddenly stopped by a voice from behind him. "STOP!" Spot immediately wheeled around. The voice belonged to a rather pretty Slender African Lungfish. With her fins on her hips, she shouted again, "Hey, you can't just charge that worm all willy-nilly!" "Who are you?!", Spot barked back. "Hang on, lemme come down there!" Her name was Akaila. It turns out she had been following Spot for some time, and was watching his progress intently. Spot tried to introduce himself, but he just stuttered like a moron. Akaila explained that she had to step in when she saw Spot foolishly try to challenge the pitworm with no strategy or weapon. Spot mentioned he was the chosen one, and Akaila simply replied with, "Yeah, sure", clearly unimpressed. Meanwhile, the pitworm stared off into space, drooling cluelessly. Akaila handed Spot a piece of volatile Thunder Flint for Spot to throw at the worm. It was a direct hit, and the beast was slain! The path to the Mountain Spring was now open! Akaila said her farewell, and warned Spot about her crazy ninja brother who was out to kill him. Spot noted that they had probably met before. With that, she was gone. Spot headed up the final slope and saw green grass and fluttering butterflies. He smelled the sweet tang of pond water, and new he had reached his destination. Act Eleven - Killer Minnow Spree (SPOND BOSS) Spot entered the beautiful green clearing at the peak of the mountain. There, a beautiful clear spring flowed. Plants and insects were all around, and birdsong could be heard. By the spring, stood two vigilant Rosy Minnow warriors. They stood upright on two legs, and sported arms, claws, and armor. Spot was startled by this. "Wha?! Who are you?!" "We are the humble guardians of the mountain spring. We watch over the life of the land." "Well, you're not doing a very good job", said Spot. "Why should we?!", shouted the armored minnows. "You mercilessly slaugter and devour our kind, often out of boredom! Our queen has made a new decree. You and your kind are unworthy of this life-giving water!" They continued, "The crackling one has made us a proposition! You foul carnivores are dealt with, we keep the sprite imprisoned, and we get to live in peace! QUEEN! DEVOUR THIS INTRUDER!" And just like that, an enormous minnow beast with bloodshot eyes and bloody fangs burst forth from the Spring and sent a swarm of killer minnows after Spot! Spot tried to fight back, but a bizarre electric shield protected the Monstrous Minnow Matriarch on all sides. Thinking quickly, Spot grabbed a minnow skeleton, fashioned it into a harpoon, and let it fly right into the beast's back. A direct hit! But the monster was still standing. Suddenly, a voice from behind! "Hey, over here!" It was Akaila, once again perched on the ledge above Spot. She climbed down, and handed Spot a bolt of slicing. Spot used this to slash through the barrier, and the two of them proceeded to attack the minnow queen. When it seemedthe battle was won, the tyrant fish dove into the water, and sent a wave of powerful mutant minnows to shred apart the two lungfish. Together, they easily bested the mutant freaks, and the queen minnow surfaced once more! They finished it off, and Spot dealt the final blow with his enchanted Blade of Withering. The beast was no more. A white light bathed the spring, and the Sprite of Spond revealed itself. Akaila smacked around the terrified minnow warriors as Spot collected the first of ten Sprites, freeing Spond from its curse. Act Twelve - Stauroteuthis - Sprite of Memories The defeated minnow queen sunk lifelessly to the bottom of the spring, and rain began to pour onto the land below. Thunder rumbled, and the minnow warriors and Akaila immdeiately stopped squabbling and looked up in awe. The rains had finally returned, and the land was coming back to life. Akaila shouted in glee. "The Sprite of Spond has been freed! ...By why isn't he moving?" "Funny story actually...", explained Spot. Just then, Stauroteuthis' spirit came charging through. "Make a path!", he shouted. In a bright flash of light, Stauroteuthis and his body were once again reunited, as was the Sprite of Spond's power. "Baah baah! (Ah, it's good to be back in my old body)", Stauroteuthis bleated. Everyone celebrated, and Stauroteuthis explained, in his own bleatish way, that the rains had returned, and that Spond would once again flourish into it's former glory. The undead would decay once more, and peace would return. The minnows apologized profusely. "We simply thought we could shield our kind from danger, and we forgot the importance of life as a whole in our moment of weakness. We promise not to trouble you any further, so long as you only eat as many of us as truly necessary." Spot hesitated, then unhappily agreed. He then proceeded to ask who the minnows had made that deal with. "We were approached by a crackling eel with hatred burning in his eyes", they explained. Spot paused - a wide-eyed expression on his face. The minnows continued. "He carried with him a gem that seemed to suck in your very soul as you watched it. He promised us that we would never be eaten again. That our children could live without fear. But in hindsight, it was a lousy deal. He cursed all of Spond, save for this spring, then we overpopulated and began to die off. We couldn't step foot off this mountaintop for fear of the undead creatures that patrolled the plains. Many of us died out there in the sun." Stauroteuthis nodded, then began to speak. "Baaaah. (No doubt that was the wielder of Nauo.) Baah baah baaaaaaaah baah baah. (We will leave this spring in peace. Now, Spot, my powers have fully returned to me.) Baah bah bah bahbahbah. (This region is full of bittersweet memories. As horrible as it may seem, others must die to feed larger creatures. All of us are prey for something.) Baaah. (It is the way of nature. Harmony has once again been restored, and this cycle shall continue.)" Stauroteuthis advised Spot to say his farewells before he beamed them back to the Sacred Pillar. Spot bid adeu to Akaila. She bid him farewell as well. "You did good out there. Take care, Guppy." The minnows wished Spot luck in his journey. Spot asked if they would be okay, now that their queen was toast. One of the minnows laughed, and joyfully replied, "Are you kidding? We're minnows! We breed like no one's business! We'll be back in days, tops!" And with that, everyone bid each other farewell, and Spot and Stauroteuthis beamed back to the Central Cave of Mascotia... Act Thirteen - Distant Memory (Flashback 1) As Spot was bathed in the white light, warping back to the Sacred Pillar, a long forgotten memory painted a picture in his head. It was the middle of a sandy field. It was quiet, serene. There sat alone a little lungfish pup, no family, no friends, nowhere to go. The poor fry made its way to the edge of a pond, choked by reeds. This place gave such a strange feeling... Perhaps there were other fish out there? Maybe they were his friends. The scared lonely lungfish pup approached a minnow, which chriped curiously. The lungfish pup leaned in. Were they friends? Was the minnow going to help the poor icthyoid youth? There was a loud crunch, and with a flash of instinct, the minnow was dead. The lungfish was all alone... no one to protect him, to encourage him, to play and laugh with him... And then Spot suddenly snapped back to reality. He had arrived at the sacred pillar. 'CHAPTER TWO -' Act Fourteen - The Axolotl Child Coming soon. Stay tuned. Act Fifteen - Fun Coming soon. Stay tuned. Category:Adventure Series Category:Pettamapossum Category:SpotQuest Category:Maskotia Series